


Даже демоны

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Физиология демонов просто удивительна, а уж что творится у них в голове...





	Даже демоны

По тому, как демонстративно Сиэль не смотрел на склонившегося над его ботинками Себастьяна, тот сразу понял, что наступил очередной вечер каверзных вопросов. Он даже позволил себе чуть помедлить, колдуя над шнурками, чтобы дать юному хозяину время набраться отваги. Сам он предвкушал новое развлечение — играть с Сиэлем ему нравилось больше, чем служить ему.

— Себастьян, — наконец начал Сиэль тем нарочито небрежным тоном, что так умилял демона — почти как котята. — Та монашка... Она в твоем вкусе, да?

Демону понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о ком говорит Сиэль. В тот день было много куда более важных событий, и личико “нечисти” практически стерлось из его памяти.

— Прошу прощения, господин?.. — он сделал паузу, надеясь понять, что от него хочет мальчик.

— Ну, она ведь хорошенькая, да? — Сиэль чуть смутился и заговорил быстрее, раздражаясь от собственного смущения. — Глаза такие большие, зеленые, длинные волосы... Может, фигура...

Он махнул рукой, замолкая. На щеках предательски заалели пятна, и Себастьян окончательно оставил в покое ботинки, любуясь этим явным признаком эмоций Сиэля. Подобные вещи были так недолговечны — он станет старше, его кожа и душа огрубеют, и малейшие намеки перестанут вызывать такую краску.

— Я и демон, и дворецкий, — наконец произнес Себастьян, чувствуя, что пауза затягивается. — Господину нужна была информация. Я получил ее.

— Но вот, например, с Греллем ты не спишь, хотя он тоже владеет важной информацией и был бы не прочь! — возразил Сиэль.

Теперь краска перекинулась на уши и шею. Сиэлю шла его бледность, но этот румянец делал его просто очаровательным. Себастьян вздохнул.

— Грелль всей информацией просто так поделится, выболтает и сам не заметит, — пояснил он. — Нет смысла.

— Но ты ведь отказываешь ему, так?

Себастьян позволил себе чуть приподнять бровь. Его хозяина беспокоят отношения дворецкого со Жнецом? Или он беспокоится за него?

— Господин, я правильно вас понял, вы хотите, чтобы я с Греллем Сатклиффом... — за окном промелькнули алые всполохи волос или же это показалось — все-таки второй этаж. Но Сиэль даже не скосил глаза туда, поэтому демон тоже предпочел проигнорировать очередную провокацию неугомонного Жнеца.

— Да нет же! — Сиэль топнул босой ногой — Себастьян и сам не заметил, что уже успел стянуть с него не только ботинки, но и чулки. — При чем тут Грелль вообще! Тебе же эта монашка достаточно понравилась, чтобы ты, ну... смог?

Румянец на щеках господина был уже пунцовым, и Себастьян без труда разгадал мысли Сиэля. Демон лично следил за хозяином и его личными вещами и не раз отмечал вполне логичную реакцию тела юноши на близость Лиззи или иной симпатичной девушки, да и постельное белье и пижама иногда требовали более тщательной стирки. Так что интерес к этой стороне жизни людей у хозяина был вполне обоснованный его возрастом и неопытностью, но вот подтекст вопроса оставался за границами его понимания. И потому он пожал плечами и наконец поднялся на ноги, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Сиэля.

Судя по лицу господина, он злился. А еще, помимо раздражения и смущения он испытывал целый букет эмоций, уловить которые Себастьян был не в состоянии. Поэтому он терпеливо ждал пояснений.

К счастью, Сиэль мог сколько угодно беситься, но пояснения всегда давал понятные и четкие. Хоть демоны и предпочитали отвечать на призыв душ детей, которые были чище и яростнее мечтали о мщении, а еще плохо понимали, какие возможности перед ними открываются. Но вместе с тем дети были импульсивны и надоедливы, хотя Сиэль отличался от большинства из них, даже когда был младше. И это особенно влекло к нему Себастьяна, который ценил четкость приказов больше прочего.

Сиэль и в этот раз не подвел.

Он глубоко вздохнул, чуть склонил голову набок и прищурил не скрытый повязкой глаз, словно надеялся так убедиться, что дворецкий не издевается над ним и впрямь не понимает. Себастьян терпеливо ждал, и Сиэль решился. Сначала голос его был негромким, а сами слова прерывались длинными паузами, словно некоторые из них было произнести сложнее, чем иные, но постепенно он совладал с голосом и стал говорить как обычно.

— Тебе же нужно было захотеть ее, разве нет? Значит, чем-то она тебя привлекла. Или у демонов такая  реакция на всех монашек?

Себастьян прислушался к себе. Нет, никакой особой реакции на монашек он не чувствовал.

— Не понимаешь? — Сиэль попытался прожечь его взглядом и, убедившись в тщетности этого, продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Я сейчас объясню, что имею в виду. Снимай брюки.

— Господин?.. — Себастьян бы открыл рот от возмущения, если бы его образ дворецкого не мешал этому. Хотелось убедиться, что у хозяина нет жара, но на самом деле уверенности в этом не было — к румянцу уже добавился лихорадочный блеск глаза. Себастьян очнулся от мысленного перечисления рецепта лучшего напитка от простуды и сообразил, что все еще не отреагировал на приказ хозяина, который уже снова начал нетерпеливо постукивать босой пяткой по полу.

Он поклонился и с чувством собственного достоинства расстегнул ремень, позволяя брюкам легко соскользнуть до щиколоток.

— Это тоже, — Сиэль ткнул пальцем в его сторону, и Себастьян так же неторопливо избавился от белья.

— Вот об этом я и говорю! — с плохо скрываемым торжеством воскликнул Сиэль.

— Об этом, господин? — с легким замешательством повторил Себастьян и вслед за хозяином уставился на собственный член, который, к слову сказать, оставался безучастен к столь пристальному вниманию.

— Тебя ничего не возбуждает, и он висит, — пояснил Сиэль с лицом человека, которому в тягость объяснять такие элементарные вещи, но он вынужден делать это во имя гипотетического долга.

— О. — Себастьян наморщил лоб. — Вы не уточнили, что вам требуется, мой господин.

Под взглядом потрясенного Сиэля член дернулся и начал подниматься. Под тонкой кожей забугрились венки, головка обнажилась и потемнела от прилившей крови. Сиэль перевел взгляд на лицо дворецкого. То ли его смутила такая демонстрация, то ли он хотел убедиться в том, что есть какой-то фокус. Например, Себастьян мог представлять себе что-то возбуждающее, и теперь его желание будет заметно не только на одном отдельно взятом органе. Увы, если Сиэль и рассчитывал на это, то его надежды были тщетны — на лице Себастьяна не дрогнул ни мускул. Он все так же ровно дышал, его кожа не изменила цвета, зрачки оставались чуть суженными, и это при том, что даже у Сиэля от неожиданности дрогнули колени.

— Теперь придется ждать, когда... — снова уставившись на бодро стоящий член, Сиэль сглотнул, будто у него пересохло во рту. — …Пройдет. Или тебе придется помочь себе...

Последняя пауза была вопросительной, но Себастьян лишь пожал плечами. Так же быстро, как до этого поднялся, член потерял твердость и вскоре свободно повис между ног.

— Ух ты, — Сиэль протянул руку, но торопливо отдернул ее, спохватившись. В возгласе этом прозвучало легкое разочарование. — И так можешь повторить?

— Разумеется, господин, — Себастьян снова поклонился, что со спущенными брюками выглядело немного неловко. Член снова налился кровью, заметно увеличился в размере и поднялся. Сиэль наклонился ниже, по-прежнему надеясь понять, как это возможно. Его теплое дыхание коснулось влажной обнажившейся головки, но Себастьян не поморщился, продолжая терпеливо стоять навытяжку.

— И у тебя действительно не бывает возбуждения к кому-то конкретному, но можешь вот так  по первой необходимости? — Сиэль поднял взгляд на дворецкого, даже не пытаясь отодвинуться от него ни на дюйм. Себастьян согласно склонил голову.

— К кому-то конкретному не бывает, — он счел необходимым повторить за хозяином. — Я и демон, и дворецкий. У демонов несколько иная физиология. Но если вы захотите.

— Если я захочу, чтобы ты, — Сиэль наконец пришел в себя, что было понятно по его ставшему отстраненным лицу. — Предположим...

Он бросил взгляд в сторону окна.

— Да, — склонил голову Себастьян.

— А если... — снова начал Сиэль и закусил губу, по-видимому, прокручивая в голове открывшиеся перед ним варианты использования дворецкого.

— Разумеется, господин, — снова поклонился демон.

— Ты даже не дослушал, что я хотел предложить, — недовольно заметил Сиэль.

— Это неважно, господин, — Себастьян еле заметно улыбнулся. — Любой ваш каприз. Сейчас будут пожелания, или я могу идти?

— Иди, — Сиэль повалился спиной на кровать. — Только брюки надень.

— Как скажете, — Себастьян оделся. — Спокойной ночи, господин.

— Спокойной, — буркнул Сиэль, но демон знал, как хозяин искренне благодарен ему за то, что он не настаивал на переодевании в пижаму с его помощью. Впрочем, дворецкий находил это стеснение весьма очаровательным.

Он хорошо понимал, какие мысли сейчас бродят в голове его юного хозяина. Тот и завидует его возможностям избегать пикантных и стыдных ситуаций, и жалеет, полагая, что демону не доступны простые человеческие грехи. И Себастьян не собирался разуверять его в этом. В конце концов, он ведь даже не лгал ему — такие демоны как он не могли испытывать возбуждение от вида той или иной человеческой оболочки, обрамляющей душу как оправа драгоценный камень, но они тоже не были лишены своей толики удовольствия.

Себастьян наконец добрался до скрытой в стене потайной двери в его комнату. Никто не знал о ней, да вряд ли кто-то задумывался о том, где он находится, когда Сиэль или прочие слуги в доме в нем не нуждаются. И это было правильно.

Себастьян скользнул в приоткрывшуюся щель в стене и оказался в кромешной темноте. Его глаза легко привыкли, и он с удовольствием оглядел висящий над кроватью костюм. Костюм, в который ему удалось однажды нарядить Сиэля. Уже от этой мысли в паху заметно потяжелело.

Розовое длинное платье словно слегка светилось в темноте, привлекая внимание. Наброшенный на вешалку поверх него корсет с шелковыми подвязками поражал своими изгибами. Себастьян в который раз мысленно удивился тому, что Сиэля удалось затянуть так узко. Все-таки для этого требовались демонические усилия.

Чего-то не хватало. Себастьян достал из скромного комода сапожки, шляпку с цветами и чулки. Любовно зашнурованные и вычищенные сапожки он поставил на подушку. Острые каблуки моментально продавили рыхлую поверхность и провалились глубже, отчего блестящие носки обуви задрались. Точь-в-точь, как скрытый брюками член демона. И сейчас он не прикладывал для этого никаких мыслительных усилий.

Тонкая ткань натянулась, вызывая болезненное удовольствие при трении об нежную кожу. Себастьян, не отрывая взгляда от платья, левой рукой расстегнул брюки, второй раз за вечер позволяя им соскользнуть на пол, а зубами стягивая с правой перчатку. Брошенная перчатка белой кляксой упала рядом с ножкой кровати, но он о ней уже не думал.

Ему не нужно было касаться расставленных вещей, чтобы ощутить их. Кончики пальцев будто помнили каждую из них. Плотная ткань корсета мягкая и чуть шершавая, но китовый ус натягивает ее, делая упругой — точь-в-точь подушечки лап кошек. И как из подушечек из них торчат когти — крючки. Шелковые чулки гладкие и скользкие как шерсть, а облегая ноги Сиэля, они теплеют под ладонью, их нужно аккуратно разглаживать, обнимая тонкие икры, поднимаясь к коленкам...

Себастьян чуть прикрыл глаза, не прекращая смотреть на свою композицию из одежды и обуви, и правой рукой обхватил член, привычно скользя ладонью по всей длине и утыкаясь большим пальцем в расщелинку. Острое возбуждение нахлынуло так резко, что он коротко выдохнул и замер на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить двигать рукой.

Кожа под его ладонью натянулась, отчего Себастьяну на долю секунды показалось, что все возбуждение сконцентрировалось на крошечном участке, не больше булавочной головки — чуть выше уздечки. Но ощущения поутихли, оставляя после острого жара приятное тепло. Ровно до тех пор, пока он снова не скользнул рукой, скрывая багровую от прилившей крови головку под полоской кожи. И вновь — назад.

Выступившая прозрачная капля была стерта нетерпеливыми пальцами, размазана по горячему стволу. Себастьян ухватился свободной рукой за столбик кровати и, не отрывая взгляда от тяжелых пышных складок платья, быстрее задвигал рукой. Его дыхание участилось, казалось, он задыхается в крошечной комнате без окон, но вместо того, чтобы остановиться и успокоиться, он продолжил неровными дергаными движениями терзать член до тех пор, пока розовая ткань платья не накрыла темнота. Хотя нет, это Себастьян на мгновение прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь своим ощущения, чувствуя, как под рукой короткими судорожными всплесками извергается теплая вязкая жидкость.

Когда последние капли вяло стекли по его пальцам, Себастьян снова открыл глаза, но с места не двинулся, флегматично изучая крошечные поблескивающие лужицы на темном дереве спинки кровати. Лишь через несколько невероятно длинных минут дворецкий наконец выпрямился, поднял упавшее с кровати полотенце, приготовленное специально для таких случаев, тщательно вытер руки и член, затем гладкую поверхность кровати. Он скрупулезно проверил каждый дюйм постельного белья, чтобы убедиться в его безукоризненной чистоте и, наконец, надел обратно брюки.

Сапожки, шляпка, корсет и чулки отправились на свои места в комоде, и Себастьян вытянулся на кровати, смеживая веки. Он мог в любой момент понадобиться хозяину, поэтому и в постели выглядел идеально, не снимая даже обуви. Он ведь не просто демон, он дворецкий. Никаких привязанностей помимо обещанной ему души, никаких слабостей.


End file.
